This invention relates generally to a manually operative latch for a window sash of a double-hung window assembly and more particularly, to a novel spring-loaded multipart latch capable of being installed as a unit in assembled condition internally in the sash window frame and which is releasable from externally of the window frame. Further, this latch is particularly suitable for a pivotal sash window.
Double-hung window assemblies include a window frame and a pair of window sashes reciprocal vertically in guide rails of the master frame jamb of the window assembly. Such a window sash also can be pivotally mounted in the window frame. Normal vertical movement of the window sash is maintained by latch mechanisms located at opposed miterjoined corners of the window sash. Such latch mechanisms include a latch bolt which can slide along the guide rails but which, while engaged in the guide rails, prevents pivoting of the window sash. The window sash is pivotal within its window frame when the latch bolt is retracted from the guide rail by movement of a manual manipulative control button which is positioned exterior of the sash frame.
The latch mechanism of the invention herein can be mounted internally of a pivotal window sash formed of either synthetic plastic or metal sash frame members. Yet, it is hidden from view other than for the exposed control button for retracting the latch bolt thereof from a guide rail so that the sash can b pivoted. The latch of the invention is formed of multiple components which can be assembled and retained together as a unit independently of the window sash in which it is intended to be installed. Thus, the latch can be stored and shipped as an assembled unit to the window manufacturer for installation upon assembly of the sash window. The latch is economical to manufacture and easy to install and operate. Also, it is sturdy and capable of extended use without failure.